1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a steering wheel lock for limiting movement of a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle anti-theft devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,561; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,308; U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,849; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,741.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a steering wheel lock for limiting movement of a vehicle steering wheel which includes a lower receiver for engaging a lower portion of a rim of a steering wheel, lateral receivers pivotally mounted to the lower receiver for receiving lateral portions of the rim, and a lock assembly extending between the lateral receivers and projecting beyond one of the receivers to limit rotation of the steering wheel to preclude theft of an associated vehicle.
In these respects, the steering wheel lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of limiting movement of a vehicle steering wheel.